Gwen Stacy (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| fam = (Father) (Love Interest) (Boyfriend) | ssm = all | voice = Lacey Chabert | other = MAU }} :Gwen Stacy is from the Non MAU series . Gwen Stacy is friends with and . She is the daughter of captain . She had romantic feelings for Peter but when he dated she dated Harry. Biography Starting a new year at school Gwen attended along with Peter and Harry. The three were considered nerds by the popular kids and generally were not accepted into their clique. She was a member of the . She and Harry were surprised when Peter tried to ask out, but, not as shocked when they saw him openly ridiculed by , who had been bullying Peter for years. She got an ship at the laboratory of at along with Peter where they joined and . While there, a man named Max Dillon became Electro after an accident left him with electricity powers. She left before this happened, Peter offering to walk her home to ensure her safety. However, Electro's powers and rage were developing rapidly. He attacked the lab, looking for Conners, Gwen evacuated and got to safety along with Liz and Eddie. Curt accidentally transformed himself into the and Gwen helped to develop a to cure Curt. Spider-Man arrived and used the cleanser to stop him. But then Peter took a picture of Spider-Man fighting Lizard and sold it to . Martha felt that she and Curt could not trust him anymore and ended his internship. She became angry with him for not helping out and selfishly making money out of the situation. Little did she and the others know, Peter was really Spider-Man. Meeting Mary Jane She later forgave Peter and she asked him to the . However, Peter did not want to go and Eddie asked her to go, even though he was in college. She was upset when she saw that Peter took new student to the dance. She was happy when Mary Jane and were the Formal Queen and King leaving Peter alone, this was the only time she would ever really be against Peter. Later, she and Mary Jane were saved by Spider-Man. Afterwards, she spoke to Harry about his addiction to . She tried to convince Harry not to take it anymore, but, he just shoved her aside and continued to take it. Peter began to act strange and blew her off. Mary Jane come to sit with her after he left. She then admitted her feelings for Peter to Mary Jane and asked the other woman to help her. Mary Jane told her if she liked him as much as she said, then she should tell him, she also said as smart as Peter was he was "still just a guy". Venom Peter's had a and was sent to . Gwen and the other students assumed this was why Peter acted weird. Peter got mad at his classmates and friends as they all tried to show him support. They forgave Peter for his actions and Liz began showing interest in him. She got jealous and offered to help him with his aunt. Gwen joined Peter in going to the . Her doctor, , said she could go home the next day. Peter offered to make . Gwen and May knew how difficult it could be so May asked her to make one and bring it over. On , she began cooking the Thanksgiving feast and baked the at the urging of Aunt May since she was in the hospital. Gwen was with the band at the when Eddie approached her. He became and kidnapped her, trying her to the . Spider-Man tried to save her but Venom kept stopping him by pushing him away. Eventually the hero tricked Venom into deflating the balloon but the webbing snapped and she fell. Luckily, Spider-Man saved her but Venom attacked him and the hero dropped her. The other students, namely the ones holding the ballon, used the gorilla's hand to catch her. She and her father brought over the dinner and she joked that she was getting . She, her father, Peter, May, and Bromwell had a lovely dinner. When leaving, she decided to express her feelings to Peter and kissed him on the lips. After doing this, she walked away quietly and went to her father's car. Peter realized he had romantic feelings for her and cared more for her than Mary Jane. However, Liz, who Peter had been tutoring, began having feelings for him and the two began dating. Gwen was kidnapped by and at the request of , under the disguise of the Master Planner. Doc Ock wanted to force her father to do what he wanted. She was saved by Spider-Man. Dating Harry Osborn Harry returned from , where he had been sent to get over his addiction, and asked her out. She eventually became his girlfriend since Peter was with Liz. During this time Mary Jane helped her get a facial makeover and she stopped wearing her glasses. Peter commented that she "looked like an angel", this signified that he still had feelings for her. She went with Harry, Peter, Mary Jane, Liz, Flash and Sally to a restaurant and the eight were squeezed together. Venom returns Venom returned and told The Daily Bugle that Peter was Spider-Man. Despite all the attention he was getting, she found the idea ridiculous. However, they were mobbed by gangs of reporters, many of whom thought she was "Spider-Man's girl," and the two were forced to flee where they almost kissed. Later, Venom was shown to be Eddie and was discredited as being crazy. The "death" of Norman Osborn She and Peter began to talk about their relationship. They agreed to break up with Liz and Harry so they could be together. However, Harry overheard the two and Harry's father died. At his funeral, Harry told her how she was all he had and would not know what to do without him. She felt guilty and at the request of Peter, who signaled her with his eyes, was unable to break up with him, the two walked away from Norman's gravestone, leaving Peter alone. Personality Gwen was smart, but, a little nerdy. She definitely wasn't unattractive, but, compared to other girls such as Mary Jane, Sally or Liz, she was often overlooked by boys, with the notable exception of Peter and Harry. She was a hard worker, especially while being an intern at Curt Conners' lab. She was the intellectual counterpart of Peter, rivaling his already vast intelligence. After she was given a makeover by Mary Jane, she noticeably did not change her personality at all. Still being friends with Peter, she noticeably did not talk to him as much, possibly because she did not want Harry to think of her as being interested in him. Relationships Peter Parker They were best friends. However, in some cases, she tryed to get Peter to be her date for the dance. But she failed so Peter didn't want to go but went with Mary Jane Watson anyway. She thought that Peter just didn't want to go with her. She had a hard time when Peter and Harry tried out for football, mainly because the jocks would snatch up the two to go hang out with them. Peter assured her that he wouldn't stop talking to her, but, he soon had to leave her due to Sandman attacking citizens. As Spider-Man, Peter would blow her off due to villains on a constant basis, she would usually find it weird for him to just leave, but, she would ignore it and pretend he had something important to do. He would tell her he had to go to the Daily Bugle or go help his aunt, due to her medical issues. Gwen would reluctantly agree with him. Peter saved her life when Eddie Brock, now bonded with the symbiote and going under the name Venom, hanged her from a web and watched as she screamed in horror. Gwen was first caught by Peter, however, Venom caused him to drop her and she was saved by the students next to the ballon at the time. While Peter did not catch her after she fell the second time, it is save to say that if he wasn't there, she may not have mad it out alive. On Thanksgiving, she kissed Peter and ran away, leaving some thoughts on their friendship. Later Peter tried to talk to Gwen but was distracted by Liz Allen, who wanted Peter for a boyfriend, and work. However, Peter started dating Liz, and Gwen started dating Harry. Then they told their feelings for each other but they'd have to break up with their current partners. Peter broke up with Liz, but Gwen not with Harry. By the end, Gwen decides to keep dating Harry, so he doesn't go back on the green. Leaving this relationship never to come. Harry Osborn Gwen and Harry were good friends until he went off to Europe. She came into conflict with him when he started to take Gobulin Green, a special drug used to increase the strength and stability of a person, but, the side effect being the person starts to get angrier easier. Harry asked her out after he returned and became his girlfriend. However, she wanted to break up with him to be with Peter. But when his father died, he guilted her into staying with him. Background Gwen is voiced by Lacey Chabert. First regular appearance of Gwen Stacy. She appeared in the series finale of but only as a cameo in an alternate universe. In The Comics Her full name is Gwendolyn Stacy, but this is not mentioned in the series. Gwen is more popular and less nerdy. In the series her appearance and personality seem to be closer to that of the comic's Debra Whitman, who was made Black in the series. Gwen had children with Norman Osborn, originally planned to be Peter's kids, but, the writers at the time did not like the idea of Peter having adult children running around, citing this as aging him too much. They were then changed to being Norman Osborn's kids. She was considered Peter Parker's greatest love up and her death at the hands of the Green Goblin was his biggest failure next to the death of Uncle Ben and her father. It was her death that propelled Mary Jane to the center of Peter's life and gave her more depth. She was later cloned by the Jackal. External Links *Gwen Stacy at Marvel.com *Gwen Stacy at Wikipedia *Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Gwen Stacy (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man)